1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a process of fabricating high resolution, complex parts and, more particularly, to a process of fabricating high resolution, complex parts in metals and other materials by replicating three-dimensional (3D) printed polymer parts created by a process, such as for example, micro-stereolithography, using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, high resolution (i.e., less than or equal to 5 microns (μm)) complex 3D parts can be fabricated by micro-stereolithography. However, this process is limited to polymers and a few special ceramics.
On the other hand, relatively simple high resolution 3D parts can be fabricated currently by MEMS (Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems). Since MEMS is based on standard semiconductor processing, creation of each layer of the part requires application of a photo-resist and exposure of an optical pattern. In practice, this limits the part to just a few layers, typically six layers or less, so complexity is limited.
While modest resolution (i.e., about 100 microns) complex parts can be made currently with real materials, such as metals, using powder bed fusion processes, higher resolution requires smaller powder grains which is extremely difficult since, as the grains become smaller the surface to volume ratio increases, so that gravity becomes less important and behavior is dominated by electrostatics and other surface phenomena.
However, creating true 3D structures at the sub-micron scale in real materials such as metals has not been achieved.